Life with Shikadai
by PandaAlenkoChan
Summary: One shots of Temari and Shikamaru as parents. Other characters will be added in every now and then. Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Nara

**Chapter 1: Birth of a Nara**

* * *

><p>"Stop being such a lazy ass and come meet your son crybaby" Her voice brought him back to the real world, though it wasn't as loud and threatening as it usually was, no, it was more calm and soft. But then again, she did just give birth to his son and used up all her yelling to curse him out and tell him that he is no longer allowed to touch her.<p>

After muttering _'troublesome'_, he walked over to his wife who was looking down at their son, poking at his chubby cheek. His lips puckering as if he were pouting and trying to tell his mom to stop. He had never seen Temari so...calm and happy at the same time. It brought a small smile to his own face as he sat beside her on the bed and glanced at his son as well.

"He looks just like you" her eyes never leaving her son, she saw all of her husband's features in her son. From his smooth jet black hair to his facial structure.

"Yeah." Was all Shikamaru could say, just like Temari, he was too into his son. He couldn't believe that the little one was already here. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Temari had showed him the pregnancy test and he pretty much fainted.

"What should we call him?" She asked, running her hand through her child's hair, causing him to squirm around. "Momma's sorry" Temari whispered and placed a soft kiss onto his forehead.

"Shikadai. Shikadai Nara".

Temari glanced up at Shikamaru, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it and just smiled happily. "That's perfect. Do you like that Shikadai?" His eyes had been closed this entire time, but once he heard the name, they opened up lazily and stared up at the two who were his parents.

Temari's eyes widen, as this was the first time that her or Shikamaru had saw his eyes. They were shaped just like hers and were the brightest teal green that they ever saw.

"Hm. I guess you don't completely look like your daddy. Thank god" Shikamaru glared at her which caused her to chuckle. "I'm just joking. Stop being such a puss"

"I just hope you don't act like your mom, one of her is enough" this time it was Temari's turn to glare. But before she could say anything, Shikadai yawned in the little voice of his. He was already showing the characteristics of his lazy father.

"Guess the little fawn is tired huh" Shikamaru said, fawn was what they called the baby before they knew his gender, and it just sorta stuck that it might just end up being his nickname. Well their nickname for him.

"Probably, I gotta feed him first though. Then he can sleep..but knowing that he is YOUR child, he might fall asleep while eating." She rolled her eyes, "Here. Hold him while I get set up" Carefully, she hands Shikadai to his father who handled him with care for it being the first time holding him. While she was readying herself, he was fantasized about the little human in his hands. This was his creation, his seed, his blood. Reaching his arms up and flailing them around, Shikadai cooed at Shikamaru who couldn't do anything but smile at him.

"I guess I've got two things to protect. You and your mom. But when you get older, you're gonna have to help alright fawn?" His only response was another coo and a grab to the finger. "I'll take that as a yes" He chuckled.

Seeing Shikamaru interact with their son was heartwarming to the Suna Princess. Shikadai was now the light of their life. Shikamaru had took a few more minutes to interact with his son before returning him to his mother. He felt empty as soon as the boy left his arms, it was insane how a few moments of having the child in his arms felt like a lifetime. He was already attached to Shikadai and he was only a few hours old.

He watched as Shikadai immediately latched onto his mother's nipple and suckled hungrily. It didn't surprise him or her how hungry he was. While he ate until his heart desired, Temari lifted her eyes to look at Shikamaru.

"How's it feel to be a father now?",

"Honestly? Damn good. I was concerned at first of how I might not be able to do this father crap but he's here and he's damn perfect" Temari grinned at her husband. She was glad that he so far enjoyed the position.

"Let's see if you say that as he gets older. Little fawn won't be so little forever".

"Yeah I know. It'll be a drag but I'll deal with it." Shikamaru was ready to deal with whatever he had to in the future, if it was for his son; he would do it. Even kill for him if that was necessary.


	2. Chapter 2: Early Morning Routine

**Chapter Two: Early Morning Routine**

Waking up early in the morning wasn't Shikamaru's cup of tea. He was used to waking up at 7 or 8 am, but 4am? That was definitely not what he signed up for. When Shikadai would be in his crib, which he convinced Temari to keep in his own room after several tries, he would be quiet for awhile. But it seemed that as soon as it was 4:00, its like he knew that it was time for him to start crying. And it wasn't very hard not to hear him since the apartment that they had wasn't very big. It was enough to have space for all of them but it wasn't huge.

"Ughh. Temari wake up..." He groaned in his pillow, he didn't have the energy to get up himself.

"Really Shika? He's your damn son too" She said angrily as she put her head up. Her dirty blonde hair was laying on her neck, she didn't wear her ponytails to sleep because it wasn't exactly comfortable. Plus Shikamaru apparently loves when her hair is down because he could grip it whenever he needed to.

"Comonn. I've been getting up with him the last couple days".

"Yet you wake me up anyways...now get your lazy ass up and go tend to our child" Even in the darkness, he could see his wife glaring at him and it scared the hell outta him.

"Fine. Troublesome..." He mutters as he slowly got up, swinging his legs from under the covers and towards the ground. "You owe me woman" was his last words before he stood up with a yawn and walked out of their room into his son's room.

* * *

><p>Shikadai was laying in the crib, his face red from wailing and his body squirming around.<p>

"Hush fawn. I'm here now" Hearing his daddy's voice, Shikadai's loud cries started to change to whines. Shikamaru carefully reached down into his animal printed crib that Nana Yoshino bought for her first grandchild and placed him into his arms. Putting Shikadai into his bare chest since he refused to wear shirts to sleep. And ever since his son was born, his training was more intense and it caused him to tone more, much to Temari's liking.

Shikadai was dressed in a white onesie with little ninja stars all over. His thick hair was placed in a high ponytail, it surprised Shikamaru how much hair he had but he also had a lot which was the start of the ponytail.

"Bet you're hungry eh? That's usually your mom's job but luckily she pre made bottles just in case" He sighs before he walked towards their kitchen with Shikadai protectively against him. Sitting him in the bouncer that Temari kept in the kitchen, he went to start on his bottle. They had received a bottle warmer from Ino as a baby shower gift. It came in handy too.

After the bottle was heated up and Shikamaru was sure that it wasn't too hot (He squeezed some out of the nipple onto the back of his hand to make sure), he grabbed the little one who seemed focused with the kitchen light that he didn't he realize that he had been picked up and took him into the living room.

Shikadai was more than happy to have the warm milk in his mouth. He was definitely a greedy one, his chubby shape showed it but he was still slim in a way. Shikamaru was the same way as a baby.

"I guess you won't be falling asleep just yet though eh?" Shikadai was glancing up at him with an expression that said 'Nope' as he cooed through the bottle.

With a sigh, he spoke, "Don't tell your mom about this. It's our little secret" His son was now looking at him with interest.

And with that, he begun to sing softly and quietly,

"Sainai hyouzou ikenai sozo

hasanai jibun naitenda

ireranai kotomo, urusaikoemo

urenamagokoru itanda

chu inawasete one,one,three,four

apato mabu abu oyasuminsa

bedo nonakade mimire sureseba

kikoete kuruyo

mune odoru youna mesezi

Yoko na kakeru mienai

to kokoro to kokoro wo tsunaide

ashitakara hajimaru atarashii hibini

todoke daina Voice for you"

By the end of his singing, he stared down at Shikadai who had ceased his sucking as the bottle was now gone and his little mouth was slightly open but his eyes were closed. His singing actually put him to sleep? It had been the first time he had ever sang to him, to anybody. Slowly lifting his little body, Shikamaru softly patted his back until he hear a burp and felt drool slide onto his neck. Usually people would be disgusted but this was his child.

"Papa doesn't feel like going back into the room...I guess we're sleeping out here fawn" gently setting him down on the large couch, he went to the closet and grabbed a large blanket and pillow before heading back. He placed the pillow at the edge of one side of the couch before picking his son up once again and laying him on his chest again.

"Love ya Shikadai" With a kiss to his little forehead, Shikamaru found himself joining his son in slumber. And Temari was in for quite a view in the morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second oneshot, I thought this one was a little cute since Shikamaru was singing to little Shikadai.<strong>_

*Translation to part of the song Voice for you by Shikamaru and Temari's Japanese voice actors:

The unreadable face, the terrible imagination

Unable to forgive yourself

The unspeakable words, the loud voice

Where did my sincerity go?

Signing (a document) at the same time 1,1,3,4

Resting in the appartment

Lying in the middle of the bed

Trying to hear

A heart racing message will come

An unseen thread hangs in the night

Connecting heart to heart

From tomorrow, a new day is beginning

I want to send a voice for you


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Uncle Gaara & Kankuro

**Chapter Three: Meeting Uncle Gaara & Kankuro**

Three months after Shikadai was born, he was growing to look even more like his dad if it were possible. His hair had grown longer and much thicker which caused his mom to have trouble getting it into his signature ponytail. Currently, he was on his stomach, under him was his fuzzy green blanket that he had come to like and would probably be one of his favorites as he grew older. Resting in his mouth was his also green pacifier. He was laying with his head up, staring at Temari who was setting up the table in the living room for her brothers' visit. This would be their first time meeting their nephew, it took sometime for them to get out to Konoha due to the fact that they both always had business to attend to.

There soon was a knock on the door, they ended up being just on time. "Be a dear and get that for me?" Temari asked Shikamaru as she went over to grab Shikadai. He groaned from his spot on the couch but got up anyways and went to open the door.

"Yo" Is what Kankuro said, moving Shikamaru out of the way so that he could get in. He was excited to see his sister after so long. Shikamaru scoffs and shook his head.

"Ignore him. It is nice to see you again Nara" Gaara told the boy, reaching his hand out for him to shake. Raising his eyebrow at the gesture, Shikamaru shrugged and took Gaara's hand with a firm grip, shaking it.

"Uh, same to you Gaara" withdrawing his hand, it went to the back of his neck as he rubbed it awkwardly. Gaara walked in and closed the door.

"Big sis! It's been way too long!" His arms went around Temari's neck as he embraced her.

"Be careful baka. Don't scare fawn" Kankuro and Gaara had a look of confusion on their faces,

"Fawn? Who the hell is that- OW!" He screamed, rubbing the top of his uncovered head.

"Watch your mouth. And its about time I introduce you to your nephew" Shikadai was holding onto his mom's shirt as he looked at the two strangers with concern. Who were these people and why where they touching his mom. His look of concern turned into a glare similar to Temari's signature one.

"Gaara, Kankuro. Meet your nephew, Shikadai Nara, our little fawn" The two brothers stared at the little boy who was still holding his glare.

"Can I hold him?!" Kankuro blurted out, excitedly.

"If you calm down. I don't need you hyping up my son" Shikamaru who was now leaning against the door says to the eager Kankuro.

"Shut up Nara. He's my nephew" Carefully, Temari tried handing the young child to his uncle, but his grip on Temari's top grew tighter and tighter the more Kankuro tried to take him away. Watching the whole thing from where he was, Shikamaru started to chuckle under his breath.

"Shikadai..be a good boy and let mama go" Temari spoke to her son, but his grip didn't let go, she took the pacifier out of his mouth and held it away from him with her free hand. "If you don't let go, you can't have this back" He looked over at his mom after she took it from him and started babbling as if he were fussing at her.

"Only three months old and already arguing with me. Looks like I'm in for a lot with you" She muttered before looking over at Gaara who was watching the scene from the couch. Figuring that Shikadai didn't want to go to Kankuro, maybe she could try handing him to Gaara. But he might do the same thing, though it was worth a try. She went over by the couch and stood in front of her baby brother. "Here".

"?" With the same expression, Gaara was confused at Temari's gesture.

"Take him."

"What makes you think that he'll go to Gaara if he didn't go to me?" Kankuro said with his head turned to the opposite direction, obviously affected by being rejected from his only nephew. And not too soon after there was cooing and happy babbles. Kankuro quickly turned around and was shocked by the sight. Shikadai was sitting on Gaara's lap, staring up at his uncle with big, bright eyes. And Gaara, who was usually wearing a blank expression, was staring in awe at the baby.

"I am a uncle...wow" It had finally hit him, he cradled the young baby and wouldn't leave his gaze as he babbled. "I will not let anyone harm you. Ever." His finger brushed over Shikadai's chubby cheek causing Shikadai to squeal in delight and coo softly.

"That's what you call 'Love at first sight' " Temari watched the two have a heartwarming moment, Shikamaru was having a blast teasing Kankuro.

"I guess we know who the favorite is"

* * *

><p><strong><em>poor uncle Kankuro<em>**

**_Here is yet another one shot. I think this one is probably my favorite since I want to see Gaara's interactions with his first nephew. Remember, if you guys have any ideas, I can definitely put them on here. _**

**_Thanks for reading and I hope you guys are enjoying them so far. Shikadai is like my little child so I'm enjoying writing these._**


	4. Chapter 4: No Sleep For Papa

**Chapter Four: No Sleep For Papa**

Currently, Temari was glaring at her husband with their child in her grip. She was wearing a pair of Shikamaru's boxers with a black tank top. She was still in the mind set of being in Suna to where she would have to wear clothes like this due to the weather. So it was obvious that it was nighttime and time that they all would be heading to sleep. Although Shikamaru had already been asleep until he saw his wife sneaking into the room with their five month old son.

"I said no Temari, he needs to stay in his crib" this wasn't the first time that she was trying to bring Shikadai into their room.

"But he was whining" that was a lie, he was actually sleeping until mama woke him by taking him out of the crib.

"Comon Temari! He has his own room. And I know you woke him up. He was fully asleep when I was in there"

Shikadai was watching the disagreement with his binky in his mouth. His face was slightly scrunched up as he just wanted to go back to bed but these two weren't letting him. He was dressed in a green sleeper with small white Nara symbols all over it.

"I need my baby next to me. Just one night? Please?" She begged, actually poking her bottom lip out to make a puppy dog face. Something that no one but Shikamaru will ever see.

With a groan, Shikamaru grumbled and scoots over.

"This is the last time. He has to get used to his crib, we bought it for a reason."

Glad that she had won this debate, Temari silently cheered and headed over to the bed.

* * *

><p>Not even twenty minutes later, the small family finally were asleep. Shikadai was in the middle of both Temari and Shikamaru. His head was turned towards his mother's face and his little belly was rising and lowering with his even breathing. They all were sleeping peacefully, that is until Shikadai decided to swing one of his arms and hit Shikamaru right in his nose.<p>

'DAMNIT! What the fu-' he quickly opened both his eyes and saw what just hit him. Seeing that it was Shikadai, he groaned.

"Wild sleeper like someone I know" His eyes drifted over to Temari who was still in a deep sleep.

"Why can't you do this to her? She's your mama" he said to the sleeping baby, his chubby arm remained on Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru chuckled quietly before removing the child's arm from his face. It caused Shikadai to turn onto his side, he was now facing towards Shikamaru. His little ponytail was messy now and his binky was halfway out of his mouth. Shikamaru just shook his head with a smile, pulling the boy close to his chest and resting his chin far above his head. "You're lucky I love you kid. Or else you'd be back in your own room".

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think this one is way shorter than the other three. But looking at Lilicia One-Chan's picture of the three gave me a quick one shot idea. Hope you guys like it, read and review! <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding Time

**_Chapter Five: Bonding Moment_**

The blond idiot decided to keep Shikamaru with him in his office all night. He was trying his best not to fall asleep but all was failing as his chin was resting on the palm of his hand and his eyes slowly shut. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea to be up during the nightime when he could actually be at home with his wife and son. Sleeping with them.

"Ay, don't fall asleep on me man. If I gotta suffer doing this crap, you're my adviser so you have to too" Naruto told him, after looking up from his paper work and noticing that Shikamaru was drifting off.

"This is such a drag. I don't see why you had to pick me to help you with this paperwork. I mean, I like to sleep, not write papers" He says, running his hand up and down on his goatee. He still wasn't exactly used to it but running his hand over it had become a habit. Even though Shikamaru was indeed lazy and if he had the chance he would sleep his life away, Naruto knew that he was reliable, that he wouldn't let his laziness overcome his business.

"You'll be able to sleep soon. Just help me finish this shit and we'll both be on our way." With a sigh, Shikamaru just sat up straight and leaned over so that he could look over what Naruto was writing down. He hoped that they would be done before morning hit.

* * *

><p>He expected to be home by at least two am at the latest. Instead, he got home at 8am.<p>

When opening the door, he was indeed satisfied that he had finally made it home. No more paperwork for the rest of the day or anything. He just wanted to sleep and stay asleep all day. Shikamaru took his shoes off and placed them on the little mat in front of their front door. He expected the house to be quiet but there was a sound coming from the living room. Shikadai must have woke up, this was usually his time to be awake anyways.

Sneaking into the room, he hid behind the small opening that led to the room amd peeked inside. There Shikadai was, in front of the large television. His eyes glued to the screen. In front of him was a bowl of what seemed like different variety of fruits chopped into safe pieces for the boy. He had his onesie off and just sat in his diaper. It was a good idea since he tended to get very messy while eating causing the couple to buy him several clothes for him. On the television was a child safe cartoon, well that's what Shikamaru thought of it as. Shikadai's favorite cartoon was Spongebob so that's what he currently was watching.

"Bababa" he babbled as he clapped his hands to the theme song causing Shikamaru to chuckle. Where was his wife anyways, she would get a kick out of their son.

"Look whose finally home" The voice caused Shikamaru to jump slightly as he wasn't expecting his wife to be right behind him so unexpectedly. Her hair was resting on her shoulders as she hadn't had time to pin it up as usual.

"Damnit troublesome woman. Sneaking up on me like that" he said, crossing his arms as he was clearly upset.

"Hush you big baby. I swear I don't know who acts more like the baby of the house. You or your son".

"Ha ha Temari" He says, sarcastically causing his wife to roll her teal eyes and start walking to where her baby was. Shikamaru quietly followed after her.

Shikadai had been too into the cartoon that he hadn't even noticed that his parents were in the same room.

"I can't believe he's already so big and smart" Shikadai was only about 6 months right now. He was crawling and getting into things that he shouldn't be. But he had smart ways to get into the things he wanted, he definitely took after his father in that area.

"Soon he'll be walking and causing hell everywhere" Temari glared at him,

"Not my baby. He's too precious for that" That caused Shikamaru to scoff quietly and shrug his shoulders.

After forever, Shikadai finally turned his head and his eyes met with Shikamaru's. Happiness filled in his eyes before started bouncing happily, "Dadadaaa", Shikamaru grinned at his replica. He couldn't be anymore happier to see that look on his son's face when seeing himself.

"I'm home fawn." He opened his arms after he bent down so that the boy could come over to him.

Shikadai grinned a toothy grin before getting on his knees and quickly crawling over to the man. And when he was right in front of his father, he sat down on his diapered butt and reached his hands up and opened and closed them. His way of asking to be picked up. And that's exactly what Shika did.

"Did you miss me that much fawn? Daddy hasn't been gone for too long. Your dumb uncle Naruto kept me all night." As if understanding, Shikadai giggled and started babbling again.

"Yet his 'dumb' uncle Naruto is your best friend" Temari stated, before bopping her finger on her son's nose causing him to look at his nose with both eyes and giggle.

Shikamaru didn't deny that Naruto actually was one of his best friends whom he came to care about as he started working with him. The family stood in silence, well Shikadai was messing with Shikamaru's goatee and giggling along with babbling.

After awhile, Shikamaru yawned loudly causing Temari to realize that he might have been tired as hell. She reached for Shikadai who didn't want to leave his daddy at first but gave up after a few tries.

"Don't worry fawny, once your dad wakes up, he'll be joining you for bath time". He usually only bathed with Shikamaru because Shikadai didn't exactly enjoy baths. Well by himself that is.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if this isn't a very interesting chapter. I just felt like I needed to show a little more bonding in this. But next chapter will be bath time with Shikamaru and Shikadai which I will make extra cute (or at least try to)<strong>

**Read, Review, Follow, or favorite!**


End file.
